A Wonderful Day to Die
by Rigbutter96
Summary: This is what i consider one of my ultimate Naruto characterizations. I will allow you to use it, but you have to ask me. Now read and find out why i love my job. Can anyone say... Waffle? Rated M for language, themes, and lemons. Up for Adoption!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I have recently found myself making my ultimate form of a Naruto in Fairy Tail, and have him characterized. Here it is:**

**Name: Naruto Sparda**

**Age: 19**

**Height: 6'2"**

**Weight: 167 pounds**

**Hobbies: Pranking, fighting, playing Nevan, hanging with Los Lobos, riding Red Queen, and practicing his magic.**

**Likes: Ramen, booze, woman, heavy metal, money, fighting, his weapons, and his little sister.**

**Dislikes: Perverts, annoying bastards, Oracion Seis, Chakka the Calamari walrus, and Ichiya.**

**Favorite sayings: "There are three kinds people in this world: Those who accept their destiny, those who fight destiny, and those who forge their own destiny. I'm the last one. I cut through your ;fate' and 'destiny' like Red Queen through steel."**

"**What is the difference between a horse and a king? Beside the whole 'animal and human' shit? If they had the same exact form, skills, intelligence, and strength? Instinct. To be a king, you have to be the best. That's why… I will never lose, cause I'm the best of the best in the entire world!"**

**Magical Skills: Requip of Los Lobos, Nevan, and Red Queen. Has Demon slayer magic and knows lightning magic. When using Los Lobos can compress his magic into bursts of energy. When using Red Queen he can cut through anything. When using Nevan his lightning magic increases exponentially. Has what he calls his Demon mask magic. When using it his control over his Demon Slayer magic increases to near godly levels. Has very refined skills in hand to hand combat along with very strong skills with his weapons.**

**That is what I think the most badass Naruto would look like. And because of that, I have a new story for a Naruto and Fairy Tail crossover. I have the pairing as Naruto x Mirajane x Cana, and have Vergil with Levy. And yes, I did do some minor crossovers with Devil May Cry.**

**In this story, Wendy isn't a Dragon Slayer, and is younger. Deal with this FANFICTION. Takes place a year before Lucy joins.**

**Read my story and eat some waffles while I bash Ichiya!**

(Chapter 1)

A shadowed figure sat in a tavern, looking at the assembled populace with a disinterested boredom. His two companions had long since gone to bed, and he was bored. He had long since stopped drinking, seeing as he couldn't even get drunk.

Leaning forward to watch as a very attractive brunette followed by a familiar white haired woman, his face and clothing came into view.

He was a very attractive man, his silver hair spiked while the tips were a pitch black. His eyes were two different colors; one a crystal blue, the other a demonic yellow. He had on a black shirt with blue pants, covered in a white coat that had two rows of buttons going down it. (Connors Coat from Assassins Creed 3) that had a hood shaped like an eagle, currently pulled down.

Over the left side of his face were several scars, coinciding with his yellow eye. His right hand had a black glove on while the left was covered by a blue, demonic looking gauntlet (Devil Bringer) that pulsed periodically. Hanging off his back were four very different things: a normal looking katana that had a blue guard and hilt, a sword with a motorbike like hilt, a guitar, and a helmet/ slash mask with long horns (Ichigo's Vasto Lorde mask).

Leaning back as he watched the two beauties, he absently noticed that a few more people entered the tavern. He recognized one of them as Gildarts Clive, and the other as Laxus Dreyer, both Fairy Tail mages. He watched as they lead a girl with red hair to a table, followed by a boy with black hair and eyes.

Not caring about them, he turned back to the two woman at the bar, silently trying to get some form of measurements of them. They both ordered whiskey, the brunette ordering an entire barrel, and drank. Their eyes scanned the room periodically, as if looking for someone or something.

Locking eyes with the brunette, he smirked at her, giving the busty woman a wink. She smiled as she spoke to her friend, the white haired girls blue eyes looking at him. They both stood and walked to his table in the dark corner and sat on the opposite side of him.

The man leaned forward, resting his hand in his chin as he smiled lazily at them. "And what, pray tell, can I do for you two beauties?"

The brunette smiled dazzlingly as she said. "My name is Cana Alberona and this is Mirajane Strauss. We just thought that you could use company. After all, who likes to drink alone?"

The man sat back, his smile never leaving him. So that was why they were here. Mirajane Strauss was an S-Class mage of Fairy Tail, and Gildarts and Laxus shared the same rank. The only reason they would be here was…

His eyes hardened, something both woman noticed as his smile became dangerous and sinister. "Well, my name is Naruto Sparda. Now, care to tell me what Fairy tail wants with my little sister?"

Cana and Mirajane stopped smiling as Gildarts and Laxus cleared the tavern of customers. Mirajane spoke, her tone serious. "She isn't safe traveling. She needs protection from people who would use her for evil. Fairy Tail wants to help her."

"And you think she'll get that in a guild? By joining Fairy Tail, the council can turn her into a weapon for their own amusement! A tool to be used at their discretion! I refuse to let my little sister be made into a fucking weapon!" Naruto snarled quietly. Gildarts, Laxus, and the black haired kid were standing behind the two woman now. "And what of your guild? How do I know that your master won't try to do the same? Can you truly tell me that she would be better off in a guild?"

Cana said, trying to calm the man down. "In Fairy Tail, she would have family and friends to protect her. She would be taken care of, and have a stable place to train in her powers. Master Markarov would never let the council take her and turn her into a weapon. I can promise you that."

The Sparda heir snorted, leaning back and crossing his arms. "HA! Promise she says! I'll have you know that the last person to promise that, got to know why I have the name 'The Black Knight' and the business end of Red Queen. Do you know what happened to the Dark Guild ROOT? I killed them all for trying to take her and make her a weapon. What's stopping me from doing the same to Fairy Tail?"

Gildarts , in a commanding and strong tone, said. "I am."

Looking at the older mage, Naruto said. "Tell me Gildarts, why should I take my sister to Fairy Tail? What's there for her? Besides all that 'family and friends' crap?"

"A warm bed, a roof over her head, and food. I know all about what you and your family have done, Naruto, and I know that you're always running and hiding to keep her safe. But in fairy tail, she would be safe and have a good home. Just come and spend a few weeks with us and decide then. Make an informed decision." The man said. Naruto sighed as he pushed his spiked hair out of his eyes.

Noting that the red head and black haired boy were frowning, he said. "All I do is to keep her safe. Fine, I'll go and see Fairy Tail. But if she doesn't want to stay, we can leave at any time."

He stuck his hand out and Gildarts shook it. "You have my word as a mage that I will not stop you."

A small, tired voice broke into the conversation. "Brother, what's going on? I heard your voice. Is something wrong? Are you okay?"

They turned to see a little girl with blue hair that had silver streaks in it. She was wearing a pink night gown covered in bunnies, a stuffed bunny in her hands. Her yellow eyes were filled with concern as she looked at Naruto. Said man gave a large smile to her. "Everything is fine, Wendy. I just had to talk to the people we'll be staying with for a few weeks. Now go back to bed and get Vergil for me."

The five year old nodded as she climbed back up the stairs to do as her brother said.

Cana looked at where she had been and said. "She's so adorable."

Naruto gave a tired laugh as he downed his whiskey in one gulp. "Yeah, until she decides to 'motivate' Vergil and I to train with her. Then she turns into a cruel taskmaster that runs the two of us ragged. God I pity the man who captures her heart."

The sound of boots stopped anymore conversation as a 6'3" man wearing a blue trench coat, his hair a pure silver and his eyes crystal blue. In his left hand was a sheathed katana. "Brother, is there a reason that Wendy just farted in my face to wake me up?"

The annoyance in his voice was palpable. Naruto just gave a grin as he said. "Yup! As part of a new agreement between myself and Mister Boom-Boom of here, we're goin to be joinin the fairies for a few weeks."

Vergil looked at his older brother, a tic mark on his head. "Brother, explain to me WHY you decided to go to Fairy Tail?"

Gildarts spoke up too. "Mister Boom-Boom?'

Naruto gave a happy nod, the serious mood completely gone. "Yup! Mister Boom-Boom cause you can't control your magic! And yes, Mister 'I-Have-A-stick-Up-My-Ass' we are going to Fairy Tail. Why? Cause I said so. Deal with it or let me rip that stick out of your ass."

Vergil sighed at his older brothers attitude. While he could be serious, like he was earlier, he was also horribly irresponsible. "Troublesome. I just know that this will turn out horribly."

(Fairy Tail-A day later)

After traveling with the mages, Naruto got to know them. He found out Laxus was a total asshat, the red head was Erza, the black haired boy was Grey, Cana could drink just like him, Mirajane absolutely loved Wendy and Gildarts was a pretty cool dude, even if he was a little pervy.

Now he stood outside of Fairy Tail, about to make an important decision that could spell doom for his family. Entering the guild first, he saw that it was lively and active, if a bit violent. Gildarts and his team all walked to an old man sitting at the bar in the room.

Following them, while keeping Wendy near his side via a leash hooked onto her dress, he stopped and crossed his arms as Gildarts briefed the man, Markarov, on the mission. The man looked at Naruto, a grandfatherly smile on his wrinkled face. He spoke, his tone warm and friendly. "Welcome to Fairy tail! Now, as Cana has already told you of our intentions, can you allow her to take Wendy to be examined by our doctor, Polyuscia?"

Shrugging, Naruto said. "Meh. So long as Wendy isn't hurt, or gets pissed, I don't care. Seriously, don't piss her off. Last time I did, she nearly killed me."

Handing Cana Wendy, he spoke, his tone serious. "Take good care of her. She's the last female Sparda."

Nodding with a smile, Cana put a hand on his cheek, accidentally feeling the scars on his face. "Don't worry, Naruto, I'll take good care of her."

His eyes drooping at feeling her delicate fingers rubbing his cheek, Naruto gave a nod of approval. "Wendy, do whatever this woman says. Be good, and remember the Sparda way."

Wendy got a determined look on her face. "Do what you want, give nothing back, and never spit into the wind!"

"That's my girl!" Both brother said at the same time.

After they had left, Markarov asked. "I think it would help if I heard the entire story."

Naruto sighed as he sat and ordered a large mug of beer from Mirajane. "It all started when…"

(Flashback- Five years ago)

Naruto was sitting in a cave as his mother screamed. She had gone into labor that morning, his father having abandoned them at his birth. His mother was a Demon Lord, and in an effort to make peace with the Gods, had married a man named Helicon Sparda. He was the child born from that union, as he was half God and half demon.

But the entire thing had been a trick, the Gods planning to use her to make an army of warriors to do their bidding. His mother had gotten them away when he had been two, taking away a newborn Vergil.

Now, she was giving birth to the daughter of Mephitis. A the silence got him to run back into the cave. His mothers energy signature was dropping rapidly. Entering, he sat by her side as she cradled a little girl in her arms. Her breathing was erratic, and she looked pale. Looking at her son, Kyuha the nine-tailed demon handed the girl to him. "Naruto…my special boy…please look after your siblings. Protect them. I…don't have much time…please…take care…of Wendy."

With a smile, she died. With a shuddering sob, Naruto held his little sister closer to his chest. Looking at her peaceful face he said. "Wendy, you may never know, and you may question this, but I will always love you. And as your brother, I will protect you. That is a promise from Naruto 'The Black Knight' Sparda. A warriors promise."

Standing and collecting the things he and his small family would need, he saw a twelve year old Vergil by the entrance to the cave. They didn't say anything as they left.

Neither caring about the tears that fell from their eyes.

(Three years later)

Naruto laughed as three year old Wendy tried to perform his Lightning Armor. The little family had moved around Fiore, doing what work they could and laughing all the way.

He froze as a man with black hair appeared in front of Wendy. He said nothing as she screamed and hid behind Naruto. The man looked at Naruto with yellow eyes. The seventeen year old knew what that look meant.

Protect my daughter.

With a nod, the man vanished.

(One year Later)

Naruto casually back handed the man attempting to take Wendy away. Over the years, they had gained a lot of infamy. Everyone knew of the 'Demon family' and what they were. Several guilds had tried to kidnap Wendy to make her a personal weapon.

The man, Jiemma, snarled as he stood. "Give me the girl, boy, or die!"

"How about… FUCK YOU!" In a burst of speed, Naruto appeared behind the man and slashed his back. In retaliation , Jiemma dragged his nails down the left side of the half-demons face, leaving scars.

In a show of strength, Naruto knocked the man unconscious.

Walking back to the cave they were staying in, Naruto sighed. He had begun to see how dangerous the decision to travel had been.

There were so many dangerous beings in the world, and they just kept coming.

Deciding to find a home, he thought of the guilds. No. They wouldn't do. They had connections to the Mage council, and they would use Wendy as a weapon.

Growling in frustration, Naruto thought harder, trying to find a safe place to keep his family.

(End Flashback)

Markarov saw his predicament. The boy needed a safe haven to keep his sister, and let him protect her more than he could. "Well, you're always welcome here, my boy."

Giving a thankful nod, Naruto gulped his beer down. "Thanks Old Man."

Mira, who had been listening to the story, smiled. '_Naruto Sparda. I'll have to keep my eye on you._'

**AN: Great, my ass itches. Oh joy. Well, read and review. And praise waffles. ALL HAIL THE WAFFLEKING!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: All hail the waffleking! Oh, and for the record, the pairing is permanently Naruto x Cana x Mirajane x Ultear.  
**

(Chapter 2)

It had been two months since the three Sparda members had joined Fairy Tail, and so far, they could honestly say it was a cool place to hang out in. Naruto had found several friends in the guild, and an even better drinking partner in Cana, as well as an informant in Mirajane.

Now, the man would never admit it, but he did find himself attracted to the two woman, but knowing that he was still an outsider, didn't pursue anything other than a curiosity as to their pasts. Hearing them talk about their lives in the guild, Naruto felt that he was getting closer to the two busty females.

he had opened up to them about his trepidations as to how he was basically raising Wendy, while looking after Vergil, and how he just wanted some time off to relax every now and then. surprisingly, they had understood completely as to what he meant, and even offered to look after her for him.

We find our hero sitting calmly in front of a ranting dragon slayer go on about fighting him. Sighing, the Sparda heir said. "Natsu, if I fight you, will you shut the hell up?"

At the pink haired boys nod, Naruto made his way outside the guild and got into a stance. One hand behind his back, the other in front of himself in a bring it on gesture. The other members of the guild all filed out to watch the clash between the two.

Natsu started it off by charging in head first. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

Swinging his flame covered fist at Naruto, who dodged, he followed up with a leg sweep. The sparda jumped and used Natsu as a springboard as he soared through the air and landed with a thud. Turing to the groaning Dragon slayer, Naruto activated his magic. "Imari!"

A blood red magic seal appeared before him as a small orb of energy formed. Grabbing it and throwing, the orb made contact with Natsu, engulfing him in a titanic explosion of force and destruction. When the smoke cleared, Natsu was on the ground, singed with swirls in his eyes as he fell unconscious from the shear force in the attack.

Bowing in a ridiculous manner, Naruto smirked at the gobsmacked mages of fairy Tail.

Unknown to him, two certain females were thinking about him as he went back inside to drink a pint with the master.

_'He's so strong! But doesn't let it go to his head. he's kind and funny, but serious when he needs to be. Sigh, If only i could get his attention.' _Mirajane thought as she gave the white haired man a drink.

_'He may not remember, but it was because of him that something horrible didn't happen to either me or Mira. Then again, it was a few years ago. I just wonder if he and I could ever hope to be together. I see the way he interacts with Wendy-Chan, the care and love for her. Unlike Vergil, who doesn't care for her, he tries his best to give her a stable home.' _Were the thoughts of Cana.

Wendy came storming up to Naruto, a cute angry look on her face as she wore a blue plaid dress. "Naruto, you promised to take me to get some dresses today! We only have eight hours until the shops close, so come on!'

Naruto shook with fear as his hand was grabbed and he was dragged out of the guild. Mira and Cana followed, happy to have a new friend to go shopping with in the future.

(Later that Night)

Naruto sighed as he held Neven in his hands, gently strumming the guitar as he thought of his life up to this point. For years he had been watching after his family, protecting them from harm and ensuring that they were free from, any harm.

But now, now he could pass on that responsibility to Fairy tail, and go an live his life. As he thought of the guild, his thoughts turned to Mira and Cana.

he honestly didn't know what to do with them. They were his best friends, and he could trust them to look after Wendy, but he didn't know if he would be able to open up to them in order to start a relationship. It frightened him to think about being that vulnerable, but he knew it was necessary for any relationship.

He had tried in the past with a beautiful raven haired woman, but she had left him after a one-night stand in a hotel room. She had been his first, and if he didn't pride himself on having full control over the perversion in all males, a great romp. It hurt that she would just fuck and run like that, but he was a half-devil.

What many didn't know about devil's was that, unlike demon's, they were bred to make stronger demon's. He had worried about the possibility of accidentally impregnating her, but had controlled the potency of his seed to prevent such things from happening.

Sighing, Naruto stood and made his way to tuck Wendy in for the night, a lone tear of blood falling from his eye as he walked across the roof of Fairy tail.

(Unknown Location)

"Naruto Sparda, just like I told you all those years ago, you continue to interest me. The more I watch you try and save your family, the stronger i see you become. In time, I hope you can forgive me for the plans my master has for you sister, but in order to bring about a new Era, sacrifices must be made." A shadowy figure said as it watched Naruto with a viewing lacrima.

**AN: And the end, is where we begin! Things are getting good! Who was the girl who Naruto had his romp with? Who is the shadowy figure? where was Vergil? Next time on A wonderful Day to Die: Fucking Monkeys!\**


End file.
